OathKeeper
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Kagamine Rin is on a mission to find her brother who's been missing for ten years. She soon finds herself in a different and more darker world. During her journey she may find herself sidetrack with one towns way of life. She may find out some thing that might convince her to stay for a while. But she will never forget her real mission its just will she like what she finds?


**Hello. This Fanfiction is loosely based off of my book I'm writing. The rating may change and this chapter is sort of a teaser I guess. I normally dont write chapters this short.**

Thunder clashes in the night sky and rain had yet to fall. The forest was all but quiet as the wind was blowing very hard. The young blond girl threw on her hood of her jacket just as the first drop fell from the sky. She adjusts her backpack along with her Katana. It had been a long trip for Rin Kagamine and it would soon be over. But something wasn't right about this area she was in. During the day an odd fog seem to roll in giving it a dark grey look. The sun was nowhere to be seen. You couldn't see more than 50 yards in front of you. The trees were massive and spread apart leaving a lot of room between the trees. Plus Rin could feel something following her for the past ten miles. She wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't human. Now Rin felt that this thing was waiting for the next lightning strike to attack. She slides her Katana off her back into her hands and she drops her bag. Just then the whole night sky lights up and Rin felt her senses kick in. Her eye's dilated and turned a dark red. Just in time because this thing was fast.

Rin drew her Katana in a samurai stance and bloke what looked like a claw. The friction between the blade and claw cause small sparks. Any normal person would have been dead by now. But Rin wasn't any normal girl. Her eyes peak her sense beyond what was possible for a normal human. She can react faster, see farther, and her strength increased three times her normal strength. But she soon found that this thing was stronger then her even with her eyes.

Rin was forced to break away from this thing. She quickly pulls out her Handgun and fires at the dark figure. The flash of the colt.45 reveals something that look like a cross between a sloth and a bat. The bullets fine their marks and the creature shrieks in pain. Then Rin pushes forward and it one motion slices straight through the creature. She throws the blood off the Katana and just as she sheaths it the creature falls into two pieces. Rin's eyes return back to normal and she hostlers her handgun. It was now raining heavily and the wind pick up. She was about to take a closer look at this thing but it soon dissolved into the earth. Rin takes her bag and throws it over her shoulder along with her katana. She then feels a sharp pain hit her eyes like a freight train. Even time she used her eyes this pain always hit her. It made her eyes feel like they were going to burst. So if she didn't half to use them she wouldn't. After a couple of seconds she recovers and continues north deeper into the forest. She was looking for a town known as Frostward. Of course the whole territory she was in was called Frostward and since it was the only town in the territory you can see why they have the same name.

Rin was from a place called Tokyo Japan. She had received a letter from her brother Len that had directions to the town frostward. The thing was Kagamine Len had been missing for coming up ten years. Rin hadn't seen him since she was six years old. Rin wants answers and nothing was going to stop her from finding her brother.

After several hours the rain stopped and the wind died down. Rin was soaked and she was starting to freeze. But she presses forward putting the discomfort aside. This place she was in was not a part of the normal world. Rin had figured out that much. Because Japan doesn't have trees or mountains like the ones she was seeing. This fog that didn't seem to go away wasn't common in Japan. Plus after fighting that thing Rin knew one thing…she was in a whole another world one that was more dangerous than the one she left.

**END OF PART 1**

**Well What do you think? If response is good I will continue and chapter will be longer. Please Review!**


End file.
